


Солнце на тарелке

by Joringhel



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-02
Updated: 2015-06-02
Packaged: 2018-04-02 13:51:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,625
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4062379
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Joringhel/pseuds/Joringhel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>После школы Киеши и Хьюга расстались на долгое время, и только случай свел их снова.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Солнце на тарелке

Киеши проснулся в пустой комнате. Ветер трепал легкие белые занавески, окно было распахнуто настежь и теплый майский день хозяйничал в доме. В звуки улицы вплетался запах кофе. Киеши благодарно улыбнулся, поднялся с кровати и пошел на кухню, босиком по кафельному полу. 

Хьюга стоял у плиты, рукава белой рубашки он подвернул до локтя, в руках - тяжелая сковорода. Горячая яичница шипела, брызгала маслом, маленькое солнце желтка отражало большое за окном. Здесь тоже все было нараспашку. На столе приборы на двоих и две кружки с дымящимся кофе: у Киеши большая и розовая, со смешным медведем, у Хьюги синяя без рисунка. 

Киеши обнял его со спины, уткнулся носом в жесткие волосы, подул в затылок, забрался под рубашку, дразнясь - Хьюга выскользнул из рук, улыбнулся, щелкнул по носу и сосредоточился на яичнице. Киеши сел за стол, получил свою порцию и палочками начал делать из желтка настоящее солнце: широкие лучи и легкое сияние. Хьюга заметил и хмыкнул. Киеши тут же отвлекся и посмотрел на карту мира над столом: с вечера появилась еще пара флажков. 

\- Италия лидирует? 

\- Все еще не знаю, - Хьюга сел напротив, притянул к себе чашку и сделал большой глоток. - Может быть, Франция.

\- Еще немного, и будет овертайм, - Киеши оценил количество флажков. 

\- Значит, дадим им дополнительное время. Мне пока некуда торопиться. 

Киеши засмотрелся на него, забыв про завтрак, со странной нежностью. Хьюга сосредоточенно разрезал свою порцию на ровные куски. Движения у него были ровные, уверенные, сильные, ни следа подростковой неуклюжести или нервозности. Им обоим почти двадцать два, и Хьюга был намерен часть учебного года провести в поездках Европе, благо университет предоставлял все возможности. Киеши надеялся, что сможет присоединиться к нему хотя бы на пару недель. 

\- В Италии искусство. Ватикан, фрески, гондолы в Венеции... - Хьюга поправил очки. - Зато во Франции атмосфера. Помнишь, мы смотрели "Париж, я люблю тебя"? Хочу увидеть, такой ли он.

\- Джунпей... - Киеши накрыл рукой его ладонь, мягко поглаживая. - Это твое путешествие. Делай, что считаешь нужным.

\- Никакой от тебя поддержки! Вечером точно скажу, договорились? - Хьюга скользнул взглядом по циферблату часов и забрал руку. - Помоешь посуду? Я, кажется, опаздываю.

\- Университет без тебя не развалится, - Киеши встал одновременно с ним, преграждая дорогу и поймал в объятия. - Не торопись...

Поцелуй вышел коротким, быстрым - секундная стрелка неумолимо отсчитывала время до выхода. Хьюга прижался щекой к плечу, вздохнул разочарованно и отстранился. Поправил рукава рубашки, застегнул воротник и подставил шею под руки Киеши - тот привычно завязал галстук на двойной узел.

\- Я сегодня вернусь поздно, на ужин хочу терияки! - Хьюга взял с полки портфель. - Сделаешь? 

\- Все, что хочешь, дорогая! - Киеши подкрался сзади, обнял, поднимая в воздух, и закружил по тесной прихожей. Хьюга шутливо поотбивался, откупился еще одним поцелуем и ужом выскользнул за дверь.

Киеши стоял на пороге и смотрел Хьюге вслед, пока тот не скрылся за поворотом. Его переполняла щемящая нежность - к Хьюге, к их общему дому, к ранним завтракам, к незаслуженному счастью.

***

Два года назад все было иначе. 

***

Они переспали на выпускном. 

Было шумно, весело, пустая школа на всю ночь принадлежала только выпускникам, и кто-то принес алкоголь. Не то чтобы много - но для первого раза хватило. Прятались в темном классе, от которого не было ключей, и каждую минуту казалось, что кто-нибудь войдет. Но оторваться друг от друга не представлялось возможным. Киеши удерживал Хьюгу на весу, вбиваясь резко, рывками - некогда было думать о нежности, о безопасности тоже - некогда, хотелось стать ближе, единым целым, и от происходящего крышу срывало начисто. Хьюга кусался, хрипло ругался сквозь зубы и оставлял на плечах длинные царапины, втискиваясь, вжимаясь теснее. Целовались как сумасшедшие, оставляли друг на друге синяки и засосы, но все не имело значения. Три года они шли друг к другу и наконец-то теперь все было правильно.

Ранним утром Хьюгу вызвонили родители, велев немедленно идти домой, и пришлось отпустить. Киеши поймал его у двери, застегнул рубашку на правильные пуговицы и задержался, сцеловывая с щек румянец. 

\- Я тебе позвоню, - пообещал Хьюга, обнимая напоследок. - Вечером. 

И пропал.

Киеши неделю ждал звонка, смс, личного сообщения в фейсбуке - хоть какого-то проявления, но Хьюга не выходил на связь. Поинтересовался осторожно у Рико, но так отмахнулась, мол, ни с кем не общается, очень сложные вступительные экзамены. Киеши прошелся до его дома - пешком через весь город - и долго смотрел на единственное освещенное окно на втором этаже. Достал телефон, набрал номер, знакомый до последней цифры, хотел нажать вызов, но передумал в последний момент - ясно же было, что Хьюга сделал выбор. Киеши слишком часто позволял себе решать за него, может быть, настало время отступить? 

Без Хьюги было тяжело, как без правой руки или второго глаза, но Киеши скоро привык. Поступать в институт не хотелось, без школы, команды и привычного ритма жизни стало неспокойно. Хотелось взять паузу и понять, куда идти дальше. Решение пришло само: колено по весне невыносимо разнылось и все симптомы указывали на рецидив. Врач, посмотрев поверх очков, покачал головой и посоветовал пройти еще один курс лечения: у того врача, который оперировал. На поездку в Америку ушли почти все деньги с личного счета, остаток Киеши потратил на сиделку для стариков. И улетел, не сказав никому не слова. 

Месячный курс лечения растянулся на полгода: распотрошил страховку, влез в долги, сделал все, что можно, чтобы в дальнейшем жить и не возвращаться больше к врачам. Диагноз прозвучал снова - никакого спорта. Никогда, если хотите ходить. 

Как будто Киеши думал о спорте с протезом в колене! Последний учебный год помогал Рико составлять графики тренировок для команды и взял на себя обязанности менеджера. Мяч не держал в руках с того значимого Зимнего кубка. И толку, если колено все равно подвело? 

В Японию вернулся в расстроенных чувствах, ощущая себя выпотрошенной и высушенной рыбой, их тех, которые сотнями выкидывают на оледенелые прилавки рынка Цукидзи: без денег, без перспектив, с перетянутым коленом и спортивной сумкой лекарств. Вернулся вовремя - к похоронам. Старики ушли один за другим, и это было ожидаемо, но не менее больно. Нужда в сиделке отпала, но денег, которые остались на счету, не хватало на содержание дома. Его пришлось продать и переехать в маленькую квартирку в Асакусе, размером чуть больше шести татами - туда с трудом слез крошечный холодильник и низкий стол под ноутбук. В кухне негде было развернуться, Киеши забрал из дома сковородку, ковшик и разделочную доску и прибил на стену над спальным местом - хоть какое-то украшение. Назвать место домом язык не поворачивался: дома больше не было. На деньги от продажи можно было протянуть некоторое время. Поразмыслив, Киеши устроился продавцом в ночную смену в большой книжный магазин. Работа на ногах, конечно, но было уже все равно - зато личного обаяния хватало на привлечение внимания клиентов и рост продаж. 

Через месяц собрался с духом и позвонил Кагеторе. Попросил о встрече, уговорил не рассказывать Рико, и в маленьком кафе в районе Акихабары описал ситуацию и попросил о помощи. Кагетора почесал подбородок:

\- Это будет непросто.

\- Я знаю, Кагетора-сан. Но я не хочу просто опустить руки. Я люблю баскетбол, и не хочу искать себя... в другом месте. Деньги у меня есть, даже лучше будет, если сначала я буду работать бесплатно. Я слышал, так делают. Помощников не хватает всегда...

\- Тут ты прав. Знаешь, что? Обещать ничего не могу, просто не имею права, но кое-что попробую. У меня есть знакомый - тренер в одном хорошем клубе, возможно, рядом с ним найдется для тебя местечко.

\- Я очень вам благодарен, Кагетора-сан! 

\- Не горячись, Растяпа. Сердце у тебя горячее, так и глупостей можно наделать. Как колено?

\- Ужасно, - честно признался Киеши, - Но я не сдамся. 

\- И не сдавайся. Так, напиши вот здесь свой телефон, все данные и опыт. Перезвоню через несколько дней, если к пятнице не объявлюсь - не стесняйся, позвони сам. Ну, бывай!  
Киеши поклонился и вызвался проводить до станции. Всю дорогу ловил на себе бдительный взгляд Кагеторы: оценивающий риски, изучающий состояние, рассчитывающий перспективы. Глаз профессионального тренера нельзя обмануть, как нельзя обмануть медицинский диагноз, но Киеши твердо знал: любовь, вера и упорство рано или поздно сделают чудо.

На прощание Кагетора похлопал его по плечу:

\- Не раскисай, парень. Я уверен, что все получится. 

И правда - получилось. Через неделю Киеши появился на первой тренировке. Тренер Санада, давний знакомый Кагеторы, прислушался к рекомендациям и согласился взять Киеши на должность помощника - на неоплачиваемую стажировку на полгода. По истечению этого срока уже предполагалось решать, остается Киеши при клубе или нет. 

Тренер знал и про баскетбольный клуб Сейрин, и про победу на Зимнем кубке, и про травму, и даже про нелепое прозвище, присвоенное Киеши в средней школе. По сути, оба прозвища были нелепы, что Железное Сердце, что Некоронованный король, но сейчас это играло на руку. Первую неделю Киеши занимался только тем, что мыл полы, стирал форму и собирал мячи до поздней ночи, порой едва успевая на работу. В начале второй тренер задержал его.

\- Киеши-кун, оставь швабру, у меня к тебе вопрос.

\- Санада-сан?...

\- Твоя травма не позволяет тебе играть? - тренер закрутил мяч на пальце и отдал пас. Руки приняли мяч прежде, чем Киеши осознал вопрос. - У тебя голодный взгляд. Ты не хочешь быть рядом с баскетболом, касаясь его кончиками пальцев: тебе надо им жить. Я знаю таких, как ты. Статистика жестока: сорок процентов спортсменов, перенесших операцию на коленях, никогда не возвращаются в строй. Рискнешь?

Киеши не медлил с ответом. Санада дал фору на три очка и пошел в атаку. Киеши не играл один-в-один с тех пор, как сделали первую операцию, и успел испугаться, что ничего не получится, но тело было умнее. Тело знало, куда летит мяч, тело помнило, как прыгать, как забивать данк, как защищать кольцо. Киеши проиграл - но Санада смотрел одобрительно и улыбался.

\- Этот прием... Это и есть "право отсрочки", о котором столько говорили? 

\- Да, - Киеши смутился. - У меня большие руки, поэтому я хорошо держу мяч. 

\- Но ты ведь держишь мяч не потому, что у тебя большие руки? - вдруг спросил Санада. - Ты контролируешь его, потому что чувствуешь его вес, ритм, в котором он перемещается по полю, вибрацию, с которой он прилетает из паса, так? А ведь мяч - только кожаный мешок с воздухом. Приспособление для игры, и руки твои - тоже приспособление. Если бы у тебя были тонкие изящные руки, ты смог бы использовать "право отсрочки"? Подумай, прежде чем ответить.

Киеши остолбенело застыл с мячом в руках. 

\- Я... Вряд ли, - проговорил он. - Такие приемы идут от физических данных, а не от желания игрока.

\- Думаешь? - усмехнулся Санада. - Тогда защищай кольцо.

Санада провел мяч, увернулся красивым финтом и прыгнул, намереваясь заложить данк - и Киеши прыгнул тоже, не думая, вскидывая руку, чтобы перехватить мяч. Санада хмыкнул и в последний момент развернул ладонь - изящное запястье, тонкие пальцы - и бросил мяч назад. Приземлился на обе ноги и сказал:

\- Вот видишь? Я тоже так смог. Зря сомневаешься в себе. Хотел же ответить, что смог бы? 

Киеши неловко пожал плечами. Рядом с Санадой он чувствовал себя маленьким и неопытным. Санада похлопал его по плечу.

\- Спасибо за схватку. Ты слишком хорош, чтобы просто таскать корзины. Есть пара мальчишек, Тойя и Ямато, вроде все им дано: рост, сила... А чувства нет. Хочу, чтобы ты взял их на себя. Через месяц выставишь их на паркет. 

\- Все будет! - просиял Киеши, против воли расплываясь в улыбке. - Поверьте, я умею мотивировать людей!

\- В этом я почему-то не сомневаюсь...

Дела пошли в гору. Первыми учениками Киеши был доволен, тренеру нравились результаты, и первая небольшая зарплата баскетбольного тренера упала на банковскую карту. Киеши получил смс-уведомление, направляясь на работу в магазин. За первой радостью пришло осознание: праздновать не с кем. Пути разошлись со всеми. 

Подумав, он позвонил Кагеторе и напоил его пивом - в благодарность за все, что он сделал. 

\- Береги себя и свой баскетбол, - посоветовал Кагетора на прощание. - У тебя горят глаза, и это хорошо. Не позволяй этому погаснуть.

Киеши и сам бы никогда не позволил это у себя отнять: в жизнь возвращались краски. Казалось, тучи, которыми уже который месяц было затянуто небо, наконец развеялись. Первый робкий луч солнца прорвался через заслон. Эта работа стоила всего - мальчишки, подростки вроде бы, но уже настоящие спортсмены, никаких школьных разборок. И любят баскетбол, все как один, и стремятся к честной победе. Обычные баскетболисты, никаких способностей Поколения Чудес, ничего, что могло сломать их на этой стадии. Это казалось Киеши особенно ценным.

На работу теперь приходил в приподнятом настроение. Постоянно что-то придумывал для привлечения внимания к новинкам. Покупатели тянулись к улыбчивому, доброжелательному продавцу, который о большей части имеющихся книг мог рассказывать долго и подробно. В редкие выходные он теперь читал: больше дома заняться было нечем. Работа ночами постепенно входила в привычку, и Киеши начал думать, что все наладилось. 

Пока однажды на прилавок не легла книга в мягкой обложке, и узкая рука не протянула зажатую в пальцах кредитную карту. Киеши машинально пробежался глазами по иероглифами имени и резко поднял голову. 

\- Здравствуй, - сказал Хьюга. - Все смотрел и думал, ты или не ты? 

\- Я, - хрипло ответил Киеши и закашлялся. 

Хьюга склонил голову к плечу, вздохнул и проговорил медленно, словно взвешивая каждое слово:

\- Так... Во сколько ты сегодня заканчиваешь? 

\- Через три часа...

\- Я подожду. Здесь неподалеку круглосуточный ресторанчик, за светофором налево.

Киеши хотел было отговориться делами - к чему ворошить прошлое? Но Хьюга смотрел прямо, незнакомым жестким взглядом, и возражения словно прилипли к нёбу. Киеши вымученно кивнул, пробил книгу и вернул карту с чеком. 

Несколькими часами позже они ехали в такси, Хьюга молча смотрел в окно и сжимал в руке руку Киеши. Киеши растеряно изучал его: незнакомого, совсем другого, отличающегося от картинки в памяти. В воспоминаниях Хьюга был похож на цветные открытки, отпечатался моментами: вот он смеется, вот хмурит тонкие брови, вот взлетает над полем, отправляя мяч точно в кольцо... Хьюга реальный носил костюмы из дорогой ткани и узорные галстуки, пах дождем, озоном и "Кензо", новая оправа подчеркивала линию скул, и весь он казался собранным, уверенным в себе. Нервозность, неуверенность в себе - все осталось в школе, вместе с бело-черной формой с номером четыре, стопками чертежей и графиков тренировок и первой любовью. Киеши не был уверен, знает ли человека, сидящего рядом с ним, но противостоять не мог.

\- Будешь чай или кофе? - пока Киеши разувался в коридоре и осматривался, Хьюга успел пройти на кухню и теперь чем-то там гремел. - Учти, ужина у меня нет, но есть пара онигири. Сойдет?

\- Сойдет... Я не капризный, - улыбнулся Киеши, пробрался к стулу у окна и сел, осматриваясь: светлая квартира, большая кухня, одна комната с широкой кроватью, карта мира над столом, несколько старых школьных фотографий на холодильнике. - Ты что, один живешь?

\- Один. Родители на восемнадцатилетие подарили квартиру, чтобы не жил в общежитии. До университета недалеко, пришлось научиться готовить, но это плата за удобство.

\- Еще учишься?

\- Да, конечно. У меня хорошая стипендия, ее вполне хватает на книги, чтобы учиться лучше других, - фыркнул Хьюга, - Хоть я и на одном курсе с Мибучи Рео, помнишь его? Играл в Ракузан. Играем один-в-один в перерывах, а на занятиях соревнуемся, кто больше баллов наберет. Никакой спокойной жизни! А ты как? Почему книжный?

\- А, это? Это несерьезно, так, способ заработать: лишних денег не бывает: А так я помощник тренера в юношеской сборной по баскетболу...

\- Помощник тренера?! - Хьюга едва не уронил кувшин от кофемашины, - Ты с ума сошел? Операция... Врачи тебе неясно сказали тогда?

\- И тогда, и потом, - проговорил Киеши медленно. - Хьюга, у меня... еще одна операция была, потом. Пришлось уехать в Америку, долгий курс реабилитации. С эндопротезами столько мороки. И я вернулся, и понял: я совсем один, ничего не держит, и если я могу хоть что-то сделать - я это сделаю. И, веришь или нет, из меня действительно хороший тренер, и!...

\- Тише... - Хьюга оказался рядом, обнял, прижал пальцы к губам. - Тише, тише... Прости, я... Я все понимаю. Теппей, я... 

Очки с легким стуком легли на кухонный стол. Без них лицо Хьюги выглядело беззащитным; Киеши подумал, что никогда раньше не видел его без очков. Хьюга смотрел на него снизу вверх, успокаивающе гладил большим пальцем по скуле, щеке, провел по нижней губе и взял лицо в ладони. Поцелуй вышел неловким, коротким и быстрым, на излете дыхания. Киеши молчал, прикрыв глаза. Хьюга отстранился, погладил по волосам, прижался лбом ко лбу.

\- Пойдем. Здесь холодно... - поднялся на ноги, потянул в комнату. Окно нараспашку, ветер гулял от стены до стены, трепал стопку бумаги под большим пресс-папье. Киеши сел на покрывало, поджал под себя босую ногу, растерянно оглядываюсь. Хьюга перехватил его лицо за подбородок, заставил посмотреть на себя и поцеловал снова. 

\- Хьюга...- Киеши запрокинул голову, подставляясь под скользящие поцелуи: подбородок, линия челюсти, шея, кадык... Хьюга касался его, словно старался вспомнить - на вкус, на ощупь. Киеши поплыл от прикосновений, невольно подался вперед, обхватывая поперек спины, прижимая ближе. Сильные лопатки ходуном ходили под ладонями, Хьюга стал ощутимо сильнее - во всем. Кровать заскрипела под двойным весом. Киеши откинулся спину, упираясь затылком в колючий шерстяной плед. 

Едва он пытался начать говорить, как рука Хьюги зажимала рот, и Киеши замолчал, позволив ему вести. Хьюга не торопился. Минуты текли мучительно медленно. Хьюга снял с себя рубашку, прошелся ладонями по груди, вызвав тихий стон, и отстранился, расстегивая пуговицы. Киеши завороженно протянул руку, провел пальцами по животу, осторожно взялся за ремень и потянул край из пряжки. Хьюга отвел руку, вытянул ремень, одним движением стянул трусы и брюки, прижался всем телом, притерся и поднялся на локтях. 

\- Теппей... - тихо позвал он. Киеши потянулся к нему, лизнул в губы, посмотрел - почти умоляюще. Кажется, Хьюга был прав, запрещая ему говорить - скажи хоть слово, и не остановится уже, а нельзя, так страшно спугнуть близость. Киеши ни с кем не был так близко с той памятной ночи. Его трясло, и Хьюга успокаивающе поцеловал плечо. - Оставь все мне. 

Киеши казалось, что он рухнул с обрыва в бушующее штормовое море. Волны высокие, ледяные, захлестывают с головой, прибой выбивает из груди дыхание, и в голове звонко бьется услышанное где-то правило: морю надо доверять. Нельзя сопротивляться сумасшедшей стихии, раз упал за борт, то единственный шанс уцелеть - абсолютное доверие. Море коварное, сильное, вбивает в острые скалы, царапает брызгами лицо, рисует на теле нереальной красоты узоры, исчезающие через мгновение. Грудь жжет от недостатка воздуха, сердце с силой толкает по венам кровь, нервы напряжены до предела. Его швыряет от волны в волне, как маленькую щепку, отколовшуюся от старой лодки - хотя, может быть, и он и есть всего лишь старая щепка? Море гладит, целует, ласкает, выгибает дугой, подхватывает под затылок, море ритмично, шумно, яростно, море берет и дает в полной мере, и нет более благодарной стихии... 

Киеши облизнул губы - морская соль - открыл глаза и понял, что щеки мокрые от слез. Вместо сокрушительной волны, вздымающейся над головой - белый потолок в паутине ночных теней. Хьюга наклонился над ним, убрал по лба мокрые волосы, поцеловал осторожно в висок. Киеши прижался к нему, спрятав лицо на плече, и дал себе волю - за все два года. Хьюга шептал что-то неважное, успокаивающее, поглаживая по голове и изредка целуя - то в затылок, то в макушку. Киеши плакал навзрыд, с резкими рваными всхлипами, дышал через раз и сам не заметил, как начал говорить. Обо всем - об Америке, пустых больничных коридорах, чужом языке, стариках, работе... Хьюга молчал, глаза блестели в темноте влажно и ярко. 

\- Прости меня, - проговорил он наконец, - Прости меня, Теппей. Я повел себя как последний трус. Я... испугался тогда. Не знал, что делать, что говорить. А когда, наконец, собрался с духом - ты уже уехал. Мне твои старики сказали, что ты в Америке, но где тебя там искать, я не представлял. Да и экзамены навалились... Пришлось убеждать себя, что все к лучшему и все правильно.

\- И что? Оказалось - правильно? - спросил Киеши и потерся носом о подбородок. 

\- Ай, щекотно!... Конечно, нет. Долго пытался понять, что со мной не так... Видимо, правда дело в тебе. Умеешь все поставить с ног на голову.

\- Да я же не сделал ничего!

\- Именно, а мой мир опять спятил, - Хьюга улыбнулся, - Я не надеялся столкнуться с тобой вот так, случайно. Никаких планов не строил, и искать не собирался. Даже когда все про нас... про себя понял. А увидел в магазине и понял, что буду последним кретином, если снова тебя упущу. 

\- А я просто не хотел на тебя давить. Надо было, да?...

\- Может быть, Теппей... Кто знает...

Киеши приподнялся на локте, дотянулся до пледа и накрыл обоих - окно никто не закрыл, уже становилось холодно, но шевелиться не хотелось. Хьюга прижимался горячим бедром, ерошил носом волосы и Киеши чувствовал себя на месте. Словно где-то на земле вдруг вырос лично для него построенный дом. Захотелось немедленно сказать об этом вслух, но стало страшно - спугнет еще. Вместо этого потянулся и коснулся губами губ. 

Утром Киеши проснулся поздно, безнадежно опоздав на тренировку. В комнате было пусто: о прошедшей ночи напоминала разве что развороченная постель, которую вчера не нашли сил привести в порядок - уснули под пледом, вжимаясь друг в друга, как потерявшиеся дети. Встал, завернулся в простыню и выполз на кухню - на запах жарящихся яиц, свежемолотого кофе и ненавязчивой музыки по радио. Упал за стол, подпер руками подбородок и залюбовался - деловой, хозяйственный Хьюга, зеленый фартук поверх свежей рубашки, очки съехали на кончик носа, руки немного дрожат.

\- Сыпешь много соли, - прокомментировал Киеши, улыбаясь. 

\- Ну и пусть, - буркнул Хьюга, но солонку в сторону убрал. На щеках отчетливо поступил румянец. На тарелку перед Киеши легла аккуратная, идеально круглая глазунья из одного яйца.

\- Ты сделал мне солнышко! - умилился Киеши.

\- Какое еще солнышко?! Это завтрак!  
\- Ну вот же! - Киеши схватил палочки и дорисовал солнышку лучи из желтка. - Мое личное солнце. 

\- Прекрати, - Хьюга отвел глаза, и сел напротив. На его тарелке сияло такое же солнце. Киеши и ему приделал лучи, перегнувшись через стол. - Теппей... Сегодня же перевезешь вещи. Я дам тебе вторые ключи. 

\- А? - Киеши поднял голову, встретил взгляд Хьюги, твердый и прямой. - Ты уверен? Так быстро? 

\- Считай, что я думал об этом два года, - выдохнул Хьюга. - Я достаточно услышал, Теппей. Ты будешь жить здесь, даже если... Даже если решишь, что вчерашняя ночь была ошибкой. У меня слишком много места для одного, к тому же до твоего тренировочного зала здесь - две станции, и...

Киеши заткнул его неторопливым поцелуем. Отстранился, лизнув напоследок губы и навис сверху, опираясь на стол:

\- Ошибкой? Ты шутишь так? 

\- Н-нет... Просто вчера мы оба были немного не в себе, и по трезвому размышлению...

\- Оставь размышления в покое, Джунпей. Ты хочешь этого? Хочешь со мной встречаться? Жить вместе? Ты же сам предложил... 

\- Теппей...

\- Да или нет?

\- Да! Да, хочу, доволен? И тогда хотел! - Хьюга положил ладонь ему на затылок и прижался лбом ко лбу. - Перевози вещи. Не надо со мной спорить.

\- Не буду, - кивнул Киеши, широко улыбаясь. - Забыл? Со мной легко договориться! 

Хьюга хмыкнул и вернулся к завтраку. Киеши откинулся спиной на стену, посмотрел в окно и довольно сощурился: за окном сиял яркий весенний день, а его собственное солнце, так неожиданно и вовремя проступившее из-за туч, допивало кофе и нервно поглядывало на часы.


End file.
